


The Watcher

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, sam and dean - Freeform, season seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although the brothers have a rather low opinion of God, that doesn't mean  HE has abandoned them. It had been said that the  amulet shone in Gods' presence.  That was the truth. One-shot. Amulet/ Future fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Watcher

Unseen the little horned charm shone like a miniature sun inside the worn olive-coloured duffel which had been its home for well over a year now, ever since Sam had retrieved it after getting his soul back.

The amulet was an object of mystery, its origins lost in the meanders of time, but its creator was well aware of its function, observing silently as it passed from hand to hand through the centuries until it ended up in the one it was destined for.  
Given as a pledge from one brother to another it had become a tangible symbol of the unbreakable bond between the Winchesters, finding its true place around the neck of the elder.  
:  
This wasn't the first time by any means that the little object had glowed inside Sam's duffel, but it had always gone unnoticed by youngest Winchester, and it was of course impossible for Dean to notice as he had no idea that his younger brother carried it religiously around with him waiting for the moment to return it but never finding the right one.  
And if truth be told he was more than a little scared that his big brother might refuse to accept it!  
:  
It sparkled with brilliant light each time its Creator passed nearby and despite Dean's cursing and denial of the existence of a benevolent God, such a being did exist and had, did and would ever watch over the brothers.  
HE had entrusted the boys' welfare to various guardians but with mixed results.

HE had been witness to Mary's deal with Azazel, knowing that it had been necessary for HIS plan but HE hadn't expected John Winchester to dedicate his life to tracking down her killer. 

HE had presumed that John would raise his two sons as any normal father, but then, HE sighed, that was what free will was all about!  
HE had endowed humans with it and HE could hardly complain when they used it!  
However John had redeemed himself when he had sacrificed himself for Dean and things had gotten back on track.

Then there had been Singer, a true foster-father to the boys, scolding and praising in turn as a wise father should, giving his charges an anchor in their complicated lives. HE had shed a tear at the killing of the older hunter by the hand of the Leviathan but HE was consoled by the fact that Bobby was enjoying his new life in Heaven doing everything he wanted.  
:  
The brothers had no-one now, only each other but that had always been, and would always be, more than enough.  
HE had also tried to give them angels to guide them on their journey but that hadn't been one of HIS more brilliant ideas.  
It seemed free will wasn't something that could be learned or wisely used by his celestial servants. HE had seen the damage done to Heaven by the angels' misguided attempts to act on it but they were too easily duped and manipulated, ending up doing more harm than good.

No, HE would have to take a more hands-on approach to things now that the brothers' destinies were coming ever closer.  
First things first, however!  
Dean would have to replace the amulet around his neck from where it had been so unfortunately taken by the boy himself, lead astray by the scheming of Zachariah and his devious plan of making Dean believe his younger brother didn't love him as much as he loved Sam.  
It wasn't true of course but Dean needed to hear Sam say it. The elder had such a low opinion of his own worth, and only Sam could bolster up his insecurities.

 

HE twitched a finger and Sam awoke in the motel room bed, seemingly to the trill of a cell-phone.  
HE watched as the tall young man emerged from sleep and reached for said phone surprised when his fingers didn't make contact with the buzzing object.  
HE watched amused as a confused Sam looked around before following the sound to his duffel, convinced he'd placed the phone next to his bed, scrunching his face up in annoyance as he rummaged through the bag, not wanting to wake Dean.

Sam glanced over at the other bed.  
His brother hadn't moved, still snoring softly face down on the pillow. No matter how he rummaged though, the damn phone seemed to avoid his searching hand so he glanced into the duffel to get a better handle on it, when a soft glow met his astonished eyes.

"What the fuck?" Sam murmured to himself as he made to grasp the luminous amulet. He quickly pulled it out and with a yelp of pain just as quickly dropped it, its heat burning his hand.  
However it was enough to wake Dean, who was by his side in an instant.  
"What's wrong, Sammy? What's with the girly squeal? Can't you let a guy sleep in peace!"  
Sam looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Dean glanced down to the floor then back up at his brother.

 

HE looked on complacently as Dean bent down to pick up the amulet that had fallen from Sam's fingers. It had been burning hot when Sam had curled his hand around it but now it was cold and metallic once more.  
HE listened as the brothers explained themselves to one another, Sam's arms flapping in agitation as he clued in his brother, with Dean silently assimilating his words, finally taking the charm and putting it round his neck, both men apologizing and ending up with a teary-eyed Sam saying the words that Dean needed and wanted to hear, that Sam would always have his back, that he loved his brother and wanted nothing more than to be with Dean whatever the future should hold for them.

The supreme being was well-satisfied.

HE retreated from the room for the amulet did indicate HIS presence and it was not yet time for HIM to reveal himself or the brothers' final destination.

They were not yet ready to know that one was for Heaven and one for Hell, that their presence would change the very fabric of those realities from the foundations upwards.

Sam' s innate goodness would influence the whole of Hell and the souls who inhabited it; changing it from a place of torture and desperation to one of redemption where even the most evil of souls would have a chance to better themselves, while Dean would bring back peace and order to Heaven, as only he could.

There would be no need for them to be apart, for time beyond the veil was fluid and the brothers' souls would be able to move through its tides and eddies with ease.  
However that was for the future; let them enjoy their journey together on Earth until the time came when HE would be there to greet them and welcome them to their new tasks and new destinies.

HIS current task had been to get the amulet back to its rightful place and that had been accomplished. For now it was enough. The rest would come with time!

The End


End file.
